


Doubts

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coffee Shop, F/M, Heith friendship, Insecure Keith, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lots of cuddles, M/M, confused feelings, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Keith always had a hard time with emotions. Even after dating both Shiro and Allura for a while he has no clue how to feel about their relationship.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sis Parkshan820 for beta reading this for me! 
> 
> Sorry about the summary. I suck at summarys :/

When he started this relationship with Shiro and Allura he wondered to himself how it would even work. How would they be able to enjoy it without getting jealous of each other about how much attention each of them got from the other. Surprisingly it worked out well.

Allura loved cuddles, loved always being in contact with both of them, always preferring to sleep in the middle of the bed with her two favorite boys on each side of her. Shiro loved it that way because he was an early riser, always getting up at stupid o'clock in the morning to go for his daily jog and workout while Allura and Keith stayed in bed sleeping. Keith liked sleeping on the side because if he found himself having a bad day or simply do not want to be touched he can easily slip out in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch before sneaking back into the bed before Shiro got up.

Clearly Allura and Shiro still didn't know he did that so he felt safe with that part of himself. Keith felt confident in his relationship with them the only topic he had a hard time with was sex. He still couldn't convince himself to trust them that much. There has been many nights where Keith walked into their apartment and heard the other two going at it and he felt horrible? but relieved? It was still confusing for him to figure out how he felt about it.

He knew that lately he has been having a hard time communicating with his partners, had a hard time getting over the stares and glares that he would receive by strangers when they realize that he was part of their relationship. He was having a hard time with dealing with listening how Shiro and Allura make the perfect couple and how they didn't need him meddling in the relationship.

Okay so maybe he was having problems and everything was not okay. But he was trying and that is the most important thing out of all of it. Or he thought so.

Walking out of the coffee shop that he worked at he stopped when he saw Allura and Shiro walking towards him and he did something he never thought he would do. He hid. He ran down the alley and hid behind the dumpster, gritting his teeth as he heard the two of them laughing and having a great conversation without him. Shaking his head he looked up and frowned when he saw their pinkies linked together, hands swinging between them.

Sliding down the dumpster Keith closed his eyes, leaning his head against the dumpster as he trembled. Maybe this was worse than he thought.

He needed to talk to someone and the only person that came to his mind at the moment was Hunk, so he slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number, his hand shaking as he held the device up to his ear. Hunk picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Keith! What's up man?" Hunk asked and Keith smiled slightly. Until he realized that he was still in the alley and by a smelly dumpster. "I just need someone to talk to right now." There must have been something in his voice that alerted Hunk. "Okay where are you?"

"Behind the coffee shop." Keith replied quietly, feeling more than stupid at the moment to almost have a break down in an alleyway where anybody could jump him. He was just glad that Hunk worked at the same coffee shop as he did because he knew that Hunk was the one to relieve him from his shift. "Okay I am on my way, Lance can just cover the shop right now it's dead hour anyway."

When Keith finally hung up he felt sightly better. Not by much but that was alright. He knew once he was done with his talk with Hunk he will feel like this has never happened. "Hey buddy! Wanna explain to me why we are in an alleyway by a dumpster?" Hunk immediately asked as he sat down beside Keith, handing him a plate that had a couple of sugary treats placed neatly on it.

"I need advice." Keith offered as he picked up a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. Beside him Hunk slowly nodded. "Okay advice on what?"

Keith swallowed his cookie as he grabbed another one off the plate. "About having doubts in a relationship."

"Oh man I told you this thing with you Allura and Shiro might be too much for you. Okay that to the side, why are you doubting your relationship?"

Keith rolled his eyes as he sighed. "I feel like I am a burden to them. Like I don't belong in the relationship."

Hunk nodded slowly once more as he drummed his fingers on his leg. "Have you tried talking to them?" Keith gave him a exasperated look. "Really Hunk?" He more than growled out as he threw his hands up. "Why do you think I am asking! I can't talk to them, every time I try I freeze up and end up saying something dumb."

Hunk brought his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Please don't kill me here. How about you write a letter? You always write in that journal of yours right? Do that, that way you can communicate with them how you are feeling and they get all the information. Plus I find that people pay more attention reading something than listening to what a person is saying so it's a win for everyone."

Keith thought about it for a moment, his brain turning before he nodded. "Okay I can do that." He stated as he grabbed a cinnamon donut. "Thanks Hunk you always got the best advice."

Hunk smiled as he stood up, dusting his pants off before giving a quick glance around the alley. "Great! Does that mean we are done hanging out in an alleyway? No offense man but this place gives me the creeps!" Keith laughed before he pushed himself up from the ground, bending down to grab the now empty plate. "Yeah I guess we are. Oh and thanks for the food." Keith muttered with a small blush before rubbing the back of his neck, holding out the plate for Hunk to take.

Hunk just simply grinned at him. "Of course man. Now go! Get writing!"

After a quick wave, Keith was heading towards home with a light bounce. Hunk has been his best friend since they were children, his family taking him in when he was battling with the foster system and he found himself feeling like he actually found a family for the first time ever. He was the first one to support him when he came out as bisexual, when he announced his relationship with Shiro and Allura, about anything Keith told him really. He knew he found a loyal friend and he would do anything for him. Even tasting his new food inventions!

Unlocking the front door to the apartment he knew it was empty when Black, Shiro's cat ran towards him, twisting and turning underneath his feet, meowing her pleasure of his return. "Hey Black." Keith greeted the cat before he kicked off his black boots.

He sat down at the kitchen table once he grabbed several pieces of paper and a pen before he sighed. Where to start was the main question. He stood up, walking towards the bedroom to grab his music and headphones before sitting down once again. He needed to get started if he wanted this done before Shiro and Allura got home.

Within two hours and several scratched out pieces of paper he finally wrote it all down. Every feeling, every problem he just hoped that they didn't get mad at him for it. Folding the letter in three, he carefully slid the papers into an envelope, sealing it before placing it on the shelf that they have to put their keys ,and in Allura's case, her purse. With that he slowly walked to the bed, peeling off the jeans he was wearing and yanking off his shirt before he flopped onto the bed, letting sleep claim him.

When he finally awoke it was dark. He yawned as he shifted in the bed only to realize that somebody else was in the bed and Keith made a small confused chirp as he lifted his head.

"You awake baby?" Shiro asked as he started to run his flesh hand in his raven locks and Keith knew if he was a cat he would be purring but he wasn't a cat, so he settled for laying his head back onto the pillow, letting out a content sigh as he felt soft delicate hands start to rub his back.

"No." He sleepily said, tempted to let sleep pull him back under as he yawned once more, feeling his body fully relax under his partners gentle touches. The three of them stayed silent as they just enjoyed the comfort of another human touch before Keith's brain finally woke up and taunted him of the letter that he wrote for them earlier that day.

"I'm taking it you guys want to talk?" Keith sighed as he finally willed his sleepy body to move, turning onto his back before he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Only if you want to Keith." Allura gently stated as she moved closer towards him, wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Might as well get this done and over with."

Shiro placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "Baby don't force yourself okay?"

Keith would feel touched if he wasn't so damn annoyed at finally being able to explain himself and they weren't letting him. "Just let me talk okay!?" Keith blurted out, feeling guilt gnaw at him when both partners pulled away completely. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"No don't apologize Keith." Allura spoke up. "Just get it off your chest." Shiro spoke gently after her and Keith felt himself relax a little bit more, he didn't even realize that he was so tense. "Look, for some odd reason I couldn't talk to you about it and Hunk recommended that I wrote a letter to you guys. So I did and now I guess I feel scared about what you guys are going to say." He muttered, getting quieter and quieter to the point that he knew they couldn't hear them but they didn't push him to speak up like they usually would.

"Keith." Shiro started before looking at Allura. "We didn't know you were feeling this way."

Keith rolled his eyes as he looked away, bringing his knees up to his chest as an attempt to make himself smaller. "Because I didn't want you to know."

"Yes and we talk about that later." Allura replied. "But for now we need you to know how we feel." Keith looked over towards her, giving a small nod to let her know that he was listening. "We love you." She bluntly stated, ignoring his startled look. "We want you." Shiro stated as he moved closer. "We need you." Allura picked up after him as she wrapped her arm around his waist once again.

"Keith you are not a burden." Shiro spoke as he nuzzled into his hair. Keith will later deny that their words brought tears to his eyes and a strong emotion that threatened to burst out of him but at that exact moment he mutely nodded as he trembled. "We want to know everything about you Keith. The good, the bad and everything in between. If you need space just tell us, if you need comfort it's okay to ask." Allura whispered into his hair as she locked eyes with Shiro.

"Do you understand Keith?" Shiro asked and Keith shakily nodded. He knew he couldn't speak at the moment but at the moment he wanted to kiss both of them. That night they both held him as if he was fragile, as if he was a small child and maybe in some ways he was due to his childhood. But he felt so loved, he felt safe and he felt like he can trust them and the thought scared him. But it also made him feel light, happy and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
